Celestial Dragon
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: On Lucy's 18th birthday her body starts to go through weird changes, and she finds out that her father was not actually her father. As if matters could not get any worse she is now being hunted by a group of dark mages! Bickslow x Gajeel x Laxus x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thought I would try something different with this story. It will be going back and forth between the past and Lucy in the present. I just combined chapters one and two since the first chapter was so short. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Celestial Dragon

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter One

Lucy ran bare foot through the dark cold wet forest as fast as she could. The rain poured down around her hiding the tears that leaked out of her fear filled eyes. The shirt she wore was shredded and barely covered her chest. The only article of clothing covering her bottom half was the black lace underwear she had on. Her clothes were socked in her own blood.

Her body was exhausted from the lack of sleep and food she had been getting from the past couple of days. Her body was covered with dirt, bruises, and gashes from the torcher she had received. The blonde mage's wrists and ankles looked like they had been chained for days. On each side of her neck where her neck met her shoulder were bite marks on both sides. Her legs felt like they were about to give out from under her, but she could not stop running. She couldn't let them catch her again. They took her belt that had her keys and whip when they took her from her group, leaving her defenseless.

How could her life come to this? Everything was great until her eighteenth birthday came around. After that her life just seemed to go to hell. She was constantly being hunted and used by the same people. All she wanted to do was live a normal life as a mage with the family she found at Fairy Tail, but that was all flushed down the toilet.

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard running footsteps closing in on her. She forced her legs to move faster. She would not let them catch her, no she would not leave the people she loved behind.

"Someone help me! Gajeel! Bickslow! Laxus!" the blonde mage screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed the names of her mates as she ran throughout the forest hopping that they would hear her even though she knew they were probably nowhere near. She did not even know where she was. Tears started to flow out of her eyes even faster blurring her vision and making it harder to run. She did not know what else to do.

"FATHER HELP ME!" was the last thing Lucy could yell. As those words left her mouth a load blast sounded throughout the forest. Pain shot through Lucy's upper back causing her to scream out in pain and fall forward. Her body hit the cold wet ground hard causing her body to bounce a little. Hope drained from Lucy as she saw the feet of her captors starting to surround her. Her body would no longer respond to what she wanted it to do. Lucy decided to do the only thing she could do, she closed her eyes and let the darkness to take her. She heard someone crouch down beside her head.

"No one can help you little dragon. You are mine to do with as I please," said the deep male voice beside her. That was the last thing Lucy heard before the darkness consumed her.

…

Lucy stood looking over the s class request board trying to find the best one for Team Natsu to go on. They just had an s class trail about a month ago, only a handful passes while many failed. Master Makarov decided to let everyone that was not an s class mage a chance to try out and if they made it through all three rounds. The first round tested your intelligence, the second tested your strength, while the third tested your magic skill and to make it even better you could have a partner. Lucy ended up getting Gajeel for her partner in the trails. She was surprised when he showed quite a bit off intelligence in the first round and he was surprised by her strength in the second. They managed to pull through and get their s class rankings, along with Juvia and Gray, Natsu and Bickslow, and Cana and Freed. Many mages never made it to the third around and most of the groups that passes almost got knocked out in the third round.

Lucy's eyes light up when she spotted the perfect s class mission and tore it down. Lucy for once didn't need rent money, but she did need to get away for a couple days. Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday and her least favorite day of the year. She had not liked her birthdays since her mother died, they were always so lonely. Her father was always busy with work and never paid attention to her; he did not even get her a gift or wish her a happy birthday. It was just another day of the year that was unimportant, so she was relieved that her team agreed to take her on a mission of her choice.

Lucy turned sprinting down the stairs to the table that Erza sat at eating her strawberry cake and Happy eating a big plate of fish. A little ways away was Natsu and Gray fighting and she knew it was not long before the whole guild was involved in the brawl. All she could do was smile at the two and their childish behavior.

"I found one," Lucy said smiling as she sat down in the seat next to Erza. She laid the flyer on the table waiting for her sister figure to take a look at it. Erza paused in eating her cake to pick up the flyer and look it over carefully.

"Taking out a band of thieves, at least 57 thieves with 13 of them being mages, one million jewels. Sounds like a good mission. Lucy tomorrow is your birthday are you sure you don't want to spend it with everyone at the guild rather than going out on a request?" Erza asked a little bit of a sad tone coming through. She knew the younger woman did not like her birthday due to her past and that worried her a little. Erza thought that with time Lucy would be able to let go of the past, but here was the blonde woman standing in front of her still hanging onto the memories of her lonely birthday before. Well at least she wouldn't be alone for this birthday; she would have Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza there.

"Yes I'm sure. I just want to spend it with you guys," Lucy said smiling at the red headed woman next to her. Lucy was not used to people making a big deal out of her birthdays so it made her feel a little uncomfortable. She had joined Fairy Tail two years ago and Natsu just got Lucy to tell him when her birthday was a couple of months before. After he had found out he went and told the whole guild so they could start planning a party for her. Lucy had managed to talk everyone out of it and just letting her spend her birthday like any other day. She had a feeling that they were still planning something though which is why she wanted to leave for a mission.

"Natsu will like all the fighting. Good pick Lucy," said Happy. He gave Lucy a smile before he went back to eating his fish. He was never able to concentrate on anything for very long when there was fish in front of him.

"Alright, when did you want to leave?" Erza asked in a defeated tone. She knew nothing she could say would change the celestial mages mind.

"If we leave now them we will make it there by tonight and we can start on the request first thing in the morning," said Lucy excitedly. She was not a big fan of fighting but it was getting her out of the guild and away from what the others were planning.

"Very well, we should be back by tomorrow night. I'll go get this approved by Mira then we can be on our way. Go let Natsu and Gray know." Erza stood from her seat with the flyer in hand and headed to the bar to talk to Mira.

"Natsu! Gray! Let's go, we are going to go kick some bad guy butt!" Lucy shouted as she stood up from her seat. She looked over at the two male mages to see them walking toward her, Natsu with a goofy grin on his face.

"Well then let's go Luce!" Natsu was not excited and having a hard time holding still. Happy, just finishing his fish, flew up and into Lucy's arms. Natsu wouldn't hold still long enough for him to land on his shoulder.

"Erza should be back any moment. She is getting the request approved by Mira."

"How long is this going to take?" asked Gray looking at Lucy.

"Erza said we should be back by tomorrow night," Lucy said as Erza walked up to them.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked the requip mage looking to each if her team members.

"Hell yeah! I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu. Lucy and Gray just smiled and nodded at Erza who smiled in return. With that the group walked out of the guild waving and saying goodbye as they went. They talked cheerfully to one another as they walked to the train station. Erza to get everyone's tickets while everyone else listened to Natsu complain while they waited.

"I don't see why we can't walk," Natsu grumbled. The motion sickness was already starting to kick in just thinking about the train ride, his face taking a green tent to it.

"Don't worry you use my lap as a pillow again," Lucy said cheerfully. Lucy didn't understand why but that always seemed to help her pink haired best friend.

"Quit your complaining flame brain. You're starting to sound like a girl," Gray spat at the sick dragon slayer.

"What did just say to me ice princess?!" Natsu yelled ready to throw a punch. Luckily for Lucy that was when Erza returned.

"What is going on here," Erza asked looking annoyed.

"NOTHING! Just hanging out with my buddy," both the male mages said as they through their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Good, now let's get a move on it." Lucy and her team mates boarded the train and found a private room toward the back of the train for them. Natsu immediately sat down pulling Lucy along with him. He rested his head on her lap as she played with his hair. Happy sat on Lucy's other side curled up into her arm almost asleep already. Erza and Gray sat on the bench across for the three. Erza was reading a new book she had just bought while Gray looked out the window looking a little bored.

The train ride was very uneventful for the group and felt like it took forever to get where they were going. Once the train stopped Natsu made a run for it not wanting to be on the train for another minute. The rest of the group made their way off the train at a much slower pace. It was already late out and going to the client's house would be disrespectful.

"I think it would be best just to rent a room for the night and talk to the client tomorrow," Lucy spoke up.

"I think that would be for the best. There is an inn right across the street from the client's home. We can see if they have a couple of available rooms," was Erza's reply. Everyone followed Erza's lead to the small in. They split the cost of the two rooms and went their separate ways, Natsu and Lucy to one and Erza and Gray in another. Lucy wanted to really share a room with Erza but the thought of Natsu and Gray alone in a room together sent pictures of the inn burnt down and frozen through her head. She really did not feel like paying to have the inn rebuilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

Celestial Dragon

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Two

Laxus walked into the guild with Bickslow, Gajeel, and Team Natsu, minus Lucy, right behind him looking defeated and exhausted. The past two days they have been searching for the blonde mage nine stop the past two days on no sleep. They refused to stop the search until she was found and they would still be out there looking if Master Makarov had not sent Mystogan, Gildarts, Sting and Rogue to force them back to the guild and take over the search. The master wanted at least one dragon slayer helping with the search at all times so he gave a Sabertooth a call for help. To his surprise the guild master and Rogue both showed up.

Laxus locked eyes with his grandfather as the old man made his way down the stairs for his office to stand before the group of mages. The gray haired man's eyes were red and puffy from crying the past couple days, and looking like he sleep just about as much as the group before him. He was hurting from the loss of one of his children.

"Go home and rest and then you can go back to the search," Master said never looking away from Laxus. He knew his grandson, Bickslow, and Gajeel were the ones hurting the most since there was nothing they could do to stop their mate from being taken. From what Erza had informed him of they were extremely outnumbered and before they realized what was going on Lucy was already gone.

"We need to be out there looking for Luce! Not here resting while they do god knows what to her!" yelled Natsu as he ran up to the master. His heart was breaking more the longer his best friend stayed missing. He, along with Gajeel and Laxus, search the whole area for Lucy's sent but they were unable to find it.

"Calm down, we all wants to find Cosplayer," spoke Bickslow for the first time since Lucy went missing. He voice sounded broken like he was on the verge of tears. His mate was missing and it was killing him on the inside.

"This is partly your fault! You are her mates you were supposed to protect her," Natsu spat turning to look at the seith mage. He knew it was not actually the two dragon slayers and seith mages fault but his anger was getting the best of him. His blood was boiling and his body felt like it was on fire.

"Shut your mouth Pinky! I would hate to have to explain to Cosplayer why I had to knock her best friend." Bickslow's anger was not starting to push down his feelings of hurt, worry, and sorrow at the loss of his mate.

"Bring it on twinkle eyes," Natsu said through clenched teeth. Both males got into fighting stances ready to attach.

"You asked for it flame turd!" Both males were getting ready to attach when a voice stopped them.

"Will both of you knock it the fuck off before I shove my foot up both your asses," growled Gajeel glaring at the two. "What would Bunny Girl say if she found out you two were fucking fighting right now."

Natsu and Bickslow looked at the dark haired man for a moment before disarming. They both knew that Lucy would give them both a good Lucy kick if she saw them just now. Lucy being missing was taking its toll on everyone not just the members of Team Natsu and her mates. The guild was falling apart without her being there. Everyone looked lost and depressed without the blonde woman bouncing around it.

"Gramps is right," Laxus said letting out a sigh before turning to face the group of mages that followed him in. "We will take two days to rest and get our strength back up, then we will head back out."

Erza and Gray we had been quiet the whole time just nodded their heads. Laxus could see the tears falling from their eyes. Natsu just looked at the ground in defeat; he knew they were right and that they could need their rest if they were going to find Lucy. Bickslow, who had stopped wearing his visor and hood a while ago, nodded his head trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall out. Gajeel did nothing but looked at Laxus with his eyes hardened but didn't say anything.

"Bickslow, Gajeel lets go home," Laxus said as he walked out of the guild with the two males behind him leaving the others behind. Laxus was not happy about having to go home but there was nothing else they could do.

After they found out that Lucy was each of their mate they worked together to build a house to make her happy. With the woman having three mates they made sure to build it large enough so that there were plenty of bedrooms for the children. They decided that six bedrooms for the kids was a good start and if they needed more they would just add on to the house. They decided to build the house in the woods by a small stream were the kids could swim when they got older. They finished the construction of it a month ago and gave it to Lucy as a gift.

Laxus remembered they look on the young woman's face when she saw it. She looked so shocked and happy that she started to jump up and down in excitement. After that they wasted no time in getting everyone's things moved into their new home and letting their old land lords know that they were moving out. They memory made the large blonde haired man smile.

…

Lucy awoke the next morning with arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a firm chest pressed against her back. She looked over her shoulder to find a head of pink hair and it made her giggle as it tickled her nose. Natsu must have snuck into her bed while she slept last night. She had feelings for the pink hair dragon slayer and he for her, but neither was willing to act on them for fear that it would ruin their friendship.

Lucy wiggled out of the young man's arms and got everything ready for her to take a shower. It was the day of her eighteenth birthday and she was happy to get away from whatever it was that they guild was planning. She wouldn't have to go on a mission if Natsu had not tried to make a big deal out of her birthday, but that was her best friend for you.

Lucy was half way through her shower when a sharp pain shot through her body causing her to fall to her hands and knees. She bit her bottom lip, drawing blood, to stop herself from screaming. Wave after wave of pain rocked through her body making her feel like she was being stabbed over and over again by a rather large knife. Her breathing picked up as she tried to calm herself.

The bathroom door swung open and Natsu ran in. The thud of her falling over caused him to wake from his sleep, and her heart rate and breathing speeding up caused him to worry. He did not delay on coming to check on her. What he found shocked him though. Lucy was doubled over what the most excruciating look on her face. He ran up shut the water off and crouched down beside her.

"Where does it hurt Luce?" asked Natsu not bothering to hide the worry in his tone. He had never seen his best friend look this much in pain before and that worried him.

"Everywhere," she managed to say between pants of breath. This was the worst pain she had ever felt before and she was unable to think clearly to find out what the cause of it was.

Natsu turned around grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the busty blonde before picking her up and carrying her back to the inns bed. He laid her down gentle making sure not to cause her anymore pain. He looked over her body to find any kind of injury that would explain Lucy's pain but he found nothing. He really started to get worried when he caught a whiff of Lucy's scent. No longer was it the vanilla and strawberry scent that he loved, instead it was a scent that reminded him of a summers night full of stars in the sky. It wasn't that he didn't like the new scent; it was just that he did not know how someone's scent could change almost instantly.

Natsu head shot up to look at the bedrooms door as it opened and in walked Erza and Gray. They stop in their tracks when they got a good look at the fire dragon slayers face. His eyes held fear for the young woman lying on the bed. They looked at Lucy to find her eyes tightly shut in pain. They were frozen in place by shock.

"Call master and have him send someone to finish the request. We need to get Lucy back to the guild to see Wendy now," said Natsu, not leaving any room for argument. Erza wasted no time to pull out her calling device (sorry I'm drawing a blank on what it actually called, so sorry) and calling their guild master. Gray went over to Natsu to find out what was going on.

"Natsu, what is wrong with her?" Gray asked in a worried tone. He couldn't stand to look at his baby sister figure in so much pain.

"I don't know. She was fine last night and it just hit her this morning," Natsu replied looked back down at the blonde woman. They pain did not seem to be letting up. He ran his hands through his hair nervously not sure what else to do.

Erza had been listening to the two while she waited for master to answer. Her chest started to tighten with worry and her eyes started to burn. Just then Master appeared on the device.

"Good morning Erza," Master Makarov said cheerfully.

"Master we need you to send someone to replace us. We are heading back to the guild," said Erza's fear filled voice.

"What is wrong?" master demanded, his face turning serious.

"We are unsure, Lucy just collapsed in pain. We are bringing her back to see Wendy."

"That sounds for the best. I will send Gildarts to take over and have Laxus use his lightning teleport to some get her. The rest of you get back as fast as you can." Erza nodded her head and hung up.

"Master is sending Laxus to come and get her. We are to head back to the guild right away," Erza said to the two male mages in the room. Natsu looked at her with a hard look in his eyes.

"Why is Laxus coming to get her? Why can't she go back with us?" asked Natsu not liking the idea of leaving Lucy in Laxus' care.

"Her condition may be serious and Laxus can get her back to the guild faster."

Just then there was a load bang of thunder and Laxus appeared in the room. He looked around the room at the worried expressions on everyone's face. He was getting ready to ask who died when he saw the small blonde woman lying on the bed in pain. His grandfather said that something was wrong with Blondie but he did not realize it was this bad.

Without wasting any more time he walked over and picked the blonde mage up in his arms. When her new scent hit him he was shocked but that was quickly pushed down when his dragon instincts kicked in telling him to claim her as his. It took all the strength he had to fight it back down and was replaced by shock once again. He was prepared to find his mate one day but was not expecting it to be the small busty blonde in his arms now.

"I'll see you guys back at the guild," said Laxus to the other members of Team Natsu before he turned back into lightning and carried Lucy off to the guild.

When he arrived Gajeel came running out of the guild and his eyes hardened when he saw Laxus. Laxus saw the man's eyes drift to Lucy in his arms. He could tell that Gajeel was fighting off his instincts just as he had done just a bit ago. What shocked him the most though was that his inner dragon seemed to be calm about the whole situation.

"We need to get her to Wendy fast," Laxus said eyes still locked on Gajeel.

Gajeel looked away from Bunny Girl to look at Laxus. He nodded and took the woman from the blonde slayers arms and headed to the infirmary. When he first caught a hold of the scent his body reacted on its own and ran out of the guild. Who the scent was coming from shocked him though. Lucy's new scent attracted him, the scent of his mate. His shock did not stop there though, she was in Laxus arms and like Laxus' inner dragon he was ok with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I beg for your forgiveness. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

Celestial Dragon

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Three

The two dragon slayers sniffed all through the town trying to find the scent of the blonde haired celestial mage while two mages followed close behind them. They had been at it for almost twelve hours straight and there was still no sign of her. The blonde headed dragon slayer was starting to grow irritated with the lack of progress at locating Lucy.

"DAMN IT! We should have come across something by now!" yelled Sting, his patients finally snapping. Since he is the new guild master of Sabertooth Master Makarov put him in charge of the small search party of mages. He pushed the group for twelve hours without stopping to rest or even to eat in hopes of finding Lucy's scent.

"They must be using a spell to mask Lucy's scent. I hate to say it but I don't think there is much more we can do," Rogue said to his team mate. Rogue gave his friend a worried look, Sting had been acting weird since he found out the blonde haired woman was missing. It seemed like the young blonde slayer was frantic in finding Fairy Tail's celestial mage.

"This is bullshit! There has to be something here that will lead up to Blondie!" Sting stormed off a head of the group mumbling under his breath about Lucy's stupid mates and how they were undeserving of her. Rogue watched his friend storm a head of the group not knowing what to say to the mage.

"How long has he liked her?" Gildarts asked low enough so the white dragon slayer could not hear. He had been watching the young man since they left Fairy Tail's guildhall together. The signs and body language was easy to read.

"I'm not sure. I don't even think he is aware of his own feelings," replied Rogue as he looked at Gildarts while they continued walking though the town. He had his emotionless mask back into place. He continued to sniff the air not wanting to let his worries about Sabertooth's master affect locating the blonde haired fairy.

"And let's hope he never does." Gildarts had a sad look on his face as he looked at the blond dragon slayers back. He felt sorry for the young man knowing that he could never be with the celestial mage.

"Why do you say that?" Rogue was curious about the older mages comment. Would it really be that bad for Sting to find out that he had feelings for Lucy? Dragon slayers determine their mates by the scent that triggers their dragon instincts. From what they were told Lucy's smell had changed so there was a chance that Lucy could be Sting's mate as well, though it would be rough on her seeing as she already had three mates.

"It is just not meant to be. When Bickslow, Gajeel, and Laxus found out they were going to have the same mate they were strangely ok with it. We think it is because the whole mate things is predetermined before you guys were even born that they just accepted it even before they knew Lucy was theirs. When Sting talks about Lucy's mates you can hear the jealousy in his voice and just tell he is not ok with it. It will just make it harder on him knowing he wants someone he can't have."

Rogue just nodded his head at what the crush mages had just said. He could not fight the logic behind it. Their mates were set in stone before they were even a fetus in their mother's womb. It pained him to know that his best friend could not be with the person that he desired to be with. Now he would have to do everything in his power to make sure he does not realize his own feelings for the celestial mage to avoid his friend getting hurt. Rogue was snapped out of his thoughts when Mystogan talked for the first time.

"I hope we find a lead soon. If we don't Team Natsu and her mates will burn down every patch of trees and destroy every building looking for the girl." Mystogan frowned at the thought of the damage the six mages could cause and the damage that was already done.

"Certainly you must be exaggerating. They would not go to those extremes… would they?" Rogue raised an eye brow at the two Fairy Tail mages. He knew that Team Natsu could be very destructive if they had to be to get their team mate back, but he never thought about what kind of destruction Bickslow, Laxus, and Gajeel would leave in their wake. Then again who was to say what their dragon instincts were telling them to do. She did have two very powerful dragon slayers for mates after all and that made a small shiver of fear go down his spine.

"You would be surprised on what they are willing to do to get that little girl back and they don't care how much trouble they will get into to do it. I almost feel sorry for the bastards who took her… almost," Gildarts said with a smirk on his face. He could almost see the bodies pile up and the six mages right in the middle. Once they had their minds made up he knew there was no stopping them.

"It is amazing how one woman has so many people wrapped around her little finger." Rogue had a hard time hiding the curiosity in his voice. He wanted to know what was so great about this woman that made people just flock to her, even the new leader of the Sabertooth guild.

"Well from what I heard she is one hell on a woman." Gildarts got lost in his thoughts thinking about all the times his daughter Cana spoke highly of the blonde celestial spirit mage. It brought a smile to his face remembering how his daughter's eyes lit up when talking about Lucy. He would not rest until his, not so little, little girl got her best friend back.

…

Laxus and Gajeel sat outside the infirmary doors as Wendy looked over and healed Lucy. Both mages were worried about their future mate. The grunts of pain on the other side if the door from the blonde haired woman within finally stopped, but it did not ease them. They still had not heard anything from Wendy on how Lucy was doing or even that they could go into the room. They had no clue what was going on in the room and that caused them to become impatient and their frustration grew with the situation grew. They ended up doing the only thing could do to ease their worry and that was taking it out on each other.

"Don't you have to go break things off with a blue haired script mage or something?" Laxus asked with a cocky grin on his face. He did not need to look at Gajeel to know that the iron dragon slayer was glaring at him.

"Levy and I were never together. She is with Jet, and what about you and Mira? Don't you have to go tell her that Bunny Girl got your cock on lock down now Sparky?" Gajeel's glared turned into an evil smirk as he saw Laxus snapped his head to face him with anger in his eyes. He never saw Levy in the romantic light only that of a little sister that needed to be protected. He owed it to her after all the pain that he put her through.

"She is with Freed and you damn well know it Hedgehog! I should out my fist through your face." Laxus felt his blood start to boil and felt the sparks start to fly off him. He used to be in love with Mira but backed off when Freed and she came out with their relationship. After that he backed off and let them be happy together, even if it did hurt him like hell. He was pissed that Gajeel had found out about it and was now using it against him.

"You want to take this outside!" Gajeel knew he should wait to hear something from Wendy, but he was not one to pass up an offer on a fight and he was too irritated to. Before either dragon slayer could make a move Team Natsu came up the stairs causing both to look at the three mages.

"Is she doing ok?" Gray asked not bothering to hide the worry over his 'sister'. His eyes kept looking back and forth between the infirmary doors and the two dragon slayers before settling on the dragon slayers. He was unsure why Gajeel was there and it actually irritated him to some extent. Laxus was the one who brought her back to the guild and they were her team, what reason did Gajeel have to be there. Gray looked over to Erza and realized he was not the only one who was curious about the dark haired man's intentions.

Before any more words could be exchanged between the mages though they heard the door to the infirmary close. They took a quick look around to see if Wendy had finally came out of the room but was unable to find the blue haired dragon slayer. Instead what they did notice was that Natsu was now missing and that did not sit well with the two older dragon slayers. The four mages made their way into the room to find Lucy fast asleep peacefully in one of the infirmary beds. Wendy sat in a chair not far from the brown eyed beauty looking completely exhausted and fast asleep as well. Natsu stood beside Lucy's bed holding her hand tightly looking like he did not want to go. He had a worried and scared look on his face.

Laxus' and Gajeel's dragon instincts started to flare up seeing the pink haired fire dragon slayer so close to their intended mate. Laxus was the first to react. He lunged forward grabbing the younger dragon slayer by his shoulder, flinging him across the room, and through a wall. He had a glare on his face direct at Natsu during the whole ordeal. Gajeel took a protective stance by Lucy's bed facing the hole that Natsu had just made in the wall. He had the same 'I'll rip your head off' look on his face that Laxus had. Neither of the males' dragons wanted the fire dragon slayer near the girl that was fast asleep on the bed. Erza and Gray stared at the two too shocked to say anything. Wendy was startled awake from the sound of Natsu flying through the wall.

"What the hell?!" Natsu climbed out of the hole in the wall with his fists on fire, he was beyond angry at the blonde and black haired men in front of him. Lucy was his team mate and the woman he loved, he would be damned if he let the metal head and lightning freak keep him away from her. Yes he knew that Lucy was not actually his mate, but Igneel said that most dragons and dragon slayers don't find their mates and if that was the case he wanted Lucy.

"Back off Salamander, that is our mate you are getting to close to," growled out Laxus. His instincts was telling him to rip the smaller male in half, but the fact he was his chosen mates best friend was holding him back. He watched as the pink haired dragon slayers face slowly turned from anger, to shock, and finally heartbreak when the information had finally been fully processed. He knew that there was no way to help the younger male's pain that he was feeling so he didn't say anything when Natsu looked at the floor below his feet, using his hair to cover his face. Everyone knew how he felt about Lucy. Everyone could see it in the way they looked at each other but said nothing. Which kind of made him worried, how will the small blonde woman feel about being the destined mate to Gajeel and him?

"What do you mean? You have been around Lucy many times and you have never acted this way to her. If you are trying to dishonor her you will be punished," Erza said finally recovering from her shock. She was already in her heavens wheel armor ready to attach when Natsu spoke.

"They are telling the truth. Luce's scent has changed for some reason. I don't know why." Natsu's voice was barely loud enough for everyone to hear, but it was loud enough to cause the red headed warrior to halt in her attach.

"I can help with that part, but it will have to wait for the princess to wake up." Everyone turned to look at the door way to find Loke leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face and Master Makarov standing beside him looking very angry.

"Listen here you little brat! You are my grandson so I expect you to take better care of the guild! You will get this fixed immediately!" Everyone that was once ready for a fight was now cowering in the corner, not wanting to really face an angry master. The only one that stayed were they were at was Laxus.

"But Gramps it wasn't my fault!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You can either fix the wall or you can do my paper work for a week." Master watched as his grandson paled considerably.

"Fine I'll fix the damn wall, but not until Blondie wakes up." Laxus did not feel like doing his grandfather's mountains of paper work and he figured that he could get the small hole in the wall repaired in a couple days if not less.

"Good," and with that Makarov calmed himself down, making everyone else in the room relax. "Thank you Wendy for doing everything you could for her and Loke don't go far. As soon as she wakes up you need to explain everything that is going on." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement; they all wanted to know what was going on with their guild mate.

"Well he better start explaining because I am curious as to why I feel like my body was put through a meat grinder."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Skylar I will put the directions at the bottom of this chapter for you. I know some of you are confused by some things and I decided that the next few chapters will be past only. That way it gets the past events caught up and hopefully clears up some of the confusion. As for the present scenes it was basically what was going on while Lucy was trying to escape and giving a feel on how everyone else felt. If anyone has any questions just let me know, I will try and put it into a chapter or at least explain it in the Author Note part. Sorry for the confusion and thank you for reading!**

Celestial Dragon

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Four

Lucy sat up on the bed resting her face in her hands; her head felt like it was going to explode. All the smells in the room was starting to get to her, since when has her nose been so go? She was trying to focus on what was going on around her, but it was getting harder as her headache slowly got worse. She knew everyone was looking at her now but she couldn't lift her head to look at them. She wasn't lying when she said her body felt like it had been put through meat grinder. Her whole body ached and it was hard for her to move and with the headache to even think straight.

Lucy felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and the smell of freshly falling rain hit her nose easing the headache. As the headache started to go away her mind started to tell her to bite the person. That shocked and confused her, what was going on with her body that would cause her to want to bite someone. She mentally stomped the urge down and looked at the owner of the hand, brown eyes met bluish grey. She felt lost in those eyes.

"Are you alright Blondie?" Laxus' voice filled her ears and snapped her out of her trance.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a headache but it starting to go away now," Lucy spoke softly, giving his a warm welcoming smile that caused his breath to catch. She felt the bed shift on the other side of her and the smell of metal filled her nose and the urge to bite weld up inside her again. She shook her head and tried to get it out of her head, but with the two scents being so close to her she was having a hard time.

"Are you sure Bunny?" Gajeel's voice reached her ear. She looked back and forth between the two dragon slayers before her.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you two stand on the other side of the room? It is getting hard for me to think straight with you guys being so close." Gajeel and Laxus shared a look but did as their intended mate asked of them.

Loke stood from the door way watching the three mages interact, coming to the conclusion that things on his part was about to get more difficult. The lion spirit let out a sigh before catching everyone's attention again. "So should I get started them Princess?" Loke put on a flirtatious smile wanting to ease the building tension in Lucy's body.

"Yes Loke. Thank you." Lucy's smile returned to her face.

"You're welcome princess. Now where to start…" Loke looked in thought for a moment while everyone waited patiently. "I guess I should start by dragons can take human form if they so choose." All the dragon slayers, except for Laxus, tensed up at this bit of information.

"What?! Are you saying our dragons could be out there walking around as a human?!"Natsu was shocked by this and this bit of information made him disappointed. If that was the case then that would make things more difficult in finding his lost father. No one was just going to report a random human walking down the street unless they did something wrong.

"Yes, but it is highly unlikely."

"Why do you think that?" Wendy's soft voice broke in.

"Because I have only ever known one dragon to take human form and that was for his lover. Those they can switch back and forth whenever they want, most dragons like their true for better. I think I should tell you his story so that things might become a little clearer on what is going on with you. If that is ok with you Princess." Loke gave Lucy a little smile as he looked at her shocked face. The dragon slayers seemed to relax their bodies after the words left Loke's mouth.

"If that would help make things clearer then please continue Loke," Lucy said after recovering from her shock. She returned Loke's smile with one of her own.

"Alright then, the dragons name was Ryuu, he is an actual descended of the celestial spirit Draco, and the last of the celestial dragons. He ended up getting into a major fight with some other dragons; he won but was left severely injured. Luckily for him a human woman came along, she showed no fear and actually tended to his wounds. She stayed with him until he was fully healed and in that time they grew to love one another. That was when Ryuu decided to take human form to be with the woman he loved. They were together for two years before a group of dark mages started to go after dragons and taking their powers. No one could figure out how they were doing it and to keep the celestial dragon bloodline going the spirit king had Ryuu come to the spirit world to be protected.

A couple of weeks after he left the woman found out that she was pregnant. The spirit king, already being about to since the dragon powers coming from it, wanted to take the baby once it was born to the celestial world so that it could be protected like it's father. They mother refused and she fought the spirit king for her child. In the end they came to an agreement, there was a spell he could cast that would hide the child's dragon magic and alter the scent that way it was harder to tell the child was half dragon. The spell would hold until the child's eighteenth birthday, that is when dragons reach their peak in power and the spell would no longer be able to hide it. Once the spell broke though then the kid was to be taken to the celestial world so that the bloodline could be preserved." Loke scratched the back of his head trying to find a way to think of how to tell the next part. It would not be easy for anyone to hear especial the blonde female mage still sitting on the bed.

"What happened to the child?" Lucy asked finally having enough of his silence. She wanted to know of the child made it to the celestial world safe and sound or if something happened before hand. She still did not get what this had to do with her, but she would let him finish his story before she pushed it off as just Leo the lion taking to many blows to the head during fights.

"I guess there is no beating around the bush." The lion spirits face turned serious as he looked at his princess. "Lucy, your father really wasn't your father. The person that Ryuu fell in love with was Layla Heartfilia."

Lucy saw everyone turn to her out of the corner of her eyes, but she was unable to look at them. Her eyes were wide, locked onto Loke's, and her mouth hung open in shock. She couldn't think straight, the words that Loke just said still ringing in her ears. Finally with her mind not being able to take it anymore, darkness started to fill her vision and her body started to fall.

Gajeel saw his mate's body starting to fall, snapping him out of his shock induced trance, and he ran to her. He had not responded fast enough to have time to catch her with his hands so he threw his body on the floor below her so that she would have a somewhat comfortable falling.

After finally snapping out of his shock Laxus stepped forward and collected the celestial mage off of Gajeel's chest. He held her close for a moment before placing her gently in the infirmary bed, while Gajeel got off the floor. He saw the blonde start to fall, but he was so shock that it felt like everything was going in slow motion. Everyone was shocked and no one knew what to say.

"Well that went better than what I thought," Loke said, breaking the silence. Once Loke spoke it snapped Natsu out of his shock and quickly he moved between Loke and Lucy's bed. He quickly got into his fighting stance and glared at the lion. Everyone gave Natsu a look like he had gone mad. It felt like days before the pink colored hair man said anything.

"I'm not letting you take her," Natsu said through clench teeth. That was when it dawned on everyone. They were so distracted with the news about who Lucy's father was they had temporarily forgot about the agreement that was made.

**A/N: Skylar: First you have to make an account if you don't have on already. These are the writing programs that fanfiction can support. Once you create your account, click your name at the top, go to publish, then click on info/ guide. Under the document manager guild it will tell you how to upload stories. If you have any questions just ask. **** Can't wait to read what you wrote.**

**List of Supported Document/File Formats:**

**# LibreOffice/OpenOffice/NeoOffice (.odt, .sxw) **

**+ Microsoft Word (.doc, .docx) **

**+ Microsoft Works (.wps) **

**+ WinWord, WordPad (.rtf) **

**+ WordPerfect (.wp, .wpd) **

**+ HTML (.htm, .html) **

*** Plain Text, NotePad (.txt) **

**# = Enhanced support where basic layout styles (bold, italics, underlines, centering) will be preserved. Highly Recommended.  
>+ = Enhanced support where basic layout styles will be preserved. Recommended.<br>* = Basic support. Not recommended. Use as last resort.**


End file.
